Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{7}{8} \times -0.36 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -0.36 = -\dfrac{3.6}{10} = -\dfrac{9}{25} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{7}{8} \times -\dfrac{9}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{7}{8} \times -\dfrac{9}{25} } = \dfrac{7 \times -9 } {8 \times 25 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{7}{8} \times -\dfrac{9}{25} } = -\dfrac{63}{200} $